


Opening the Box

by GriffinThing



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anime Logic, Child, M/M, Magic child, Pandora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: Kaito finally finds Pandora, but there's a slight twist.





	Opening the Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shana_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Fujioka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [KaiShin/ShinKai Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635951) by [Shana_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Fujioka/pseuds/Shana_Fujioka). 



> Another fic (wow, so soon!).  
> I'd had more planned to write, but it felt right to end it there so I did.  
> I hope you enjoy, feel free to comment (even if it's something small) and like.

As the gemstone glowed red beneath the full moon, Kaito was struck by the thought that he didn’t actually know what he planned to do if he found Pandora. Even still, a sigh of relief slipped from him.

The door to the rooftop slammed open suddenly, revealing a slightly disheveled detective (probably from his earlier prank, a typical change of clothes, just with a fun twist; but he’d obviously had brought a spare set with him in anticipation, the killjoy).

“Good job, Tantei-kun, you’re getting faster,” he praised, turning, to face him, a mantra of  _ poker face _ repeating in his mind. A look flashed on the other’s face and he panicked slightly; seems his poker face needed some touching up (which was absurd). He glanced at the gem in his hand, then back at the detective, an idea forming.

“Ne, Meitantei, I need a favor,” he began, slowly stalking forward.

“Need me to turn in the-”

“No, I need you to hold onto it until I can decide what to do with it,” he said, but before he handed it over he added, “Can I trust you to do that?”

“Is it-”

“I can’t go into too much detail…” he trailed, “you can never tell if someone’s listening,” he finished. “So?”

The detective made no comment, but held out his hand expectantly.

A soft smile graced the thief’s face, as he gently placed the precious stone in the other’s open palm. As he went to pull away though, his hand seemed stuck.

“KID? You can let go of my hand.”

“Well…”

“What did you do?” He asked, expelling a heavy sigh.

“Nothing! But- I- maybe I had superglue on my gloves? I don’t remember using it, though,” he muttered.

A bright flash of light startled him (he was usually prepared as  _ he _ was usually the one throwing the flash bombs). When he could finally see again, Pandora was gone. In its place was a small child.

The thief and detective stared at the baby between them, then at each other, silence overwhelming.

“Where did you get a small child, and  _ where were you hiding it _ ?”

“Why are you asking me? I don’t know where it came from!” Kaito argued back, almost dropping the kid, quickly pulling it to his chest and apologizing to it.

“What do you mean you don’t know where it came from? And where did the gem go?”

Another silence resonated between them. Kaito warily glanced at the child in his arms. Now that he thought of it…

“You don’t think…” he began, looking at the detective.

“That’s impossible, a gem can’t turn into a  _ child _ ,” he stated.

“I mean… it kinda looks like you,” the thief said, glancing pointedly at the small cowlick at the back of his head. He was met with sputtering, while he just continued pondering. What  _ had _ happened to Pandora, it was nowhere to be seen, and with the sudden appearance of this child who looked like the both of them (though, he had to admit they already looked very similar), there weren’t man conclusions to draw, as nonsensical as they may be.

“KID? You don’t usually take jokes this far, what’s going on?”

“I have no clue,” he admitted, staring at what he was starting to think was Pandora, snoozing in his arms. “But, I think I’m gonna need help.”

  


\---

  


Shinichi stared at the thief who was sitting on his windowsill. And the baby in his arms.

“So…”

“Mind inviting me in? It’s cold on my back, and I doubt little Pandora-chan likes it very much,” KID said teasingly.

“You did  _ not _ name your child  _ Pandora _ ,” the detective groaned, but gesturing the other inside.

“ _ Our _ child, and what else should we call it?” The other just glared, before taking the baby from him, and setting it down.

“Maybe not an  _ it _ ,” he said, peeking down the small pants the child wore. “Maybe start at  _ he _ ?”

“You’re pretty calm about all of this Meitantei, aren’t you detectives usually more… skeptical about magic?” the thief remarked, idly pulling out a coin and passing it over the tops of his fingers.

“Well, seeing is believing, and unfortunately, there aren’t many other explanations,” he sighed, running a hand through the soft hair of the child, before turning to the phantom thief. “So, what’s your plan?”

“Honestly? I don’t have one, I was hoping you could help,” he said plainly, earning a dry laugh.

“You? Don’t have a plan? That’s a first,” he joked, trying to lighten the unexpectedly somber mood. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect, only bringing the other down more.

“Yeah,” he sighed, the defeat in his tone overbearing.

“Hey,” Shinichi said quickly, suddenly quiet and soft. “It’s okay to not have everything planned to a ‘t.’” Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

KID turned to face him, and, while the monocle slightly concealed him, his emotions were painfully on display; the uncertainty and fear almost painful to look at. Suddenly overtaken by his own emotions, the detective wrapped his “rival” in a hug. Then, from beside them, the small boy stirred, whimpering lightly. The two froze in their embrace, somehow fearful of the creature which was a fraction of their size. A creature who was suddenly crying out, babbling somewhat incoherently. The thief then sighed and picked up his child (which was much too odd of a thought to dwell on). Immediately following this, the incoherent babbling turned into words. Or, more aptly,  _ word _ .

“Mama!” he cried, wrapping chubby little hands around the lapels of the thief’s suit. A red flush rushed to his cheeks, and Shinichi could do nothing but laugh at his misery.

“Shut up!” he cried out, unable to hide how flustered he was. The other just kept laughing.

Once he’d finally calmed down, he brought up another concern.

“So, what’s his name gonna be?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” he admitted, lightly bouncing the cooing baby in his arms. “Maybe… Akira?” He mused. “Though, now that I say it, it doesn’t sound right.”

“What about Yuuki?” Shinichi suggested. The baby made some grabby gestures at him.

“Nah, naming him ‘excellence’ might put too much pressure on him,” the thief waved it off, handing the baby to the other. “What do you think of Ren?”

“You want to name him ‘lotus?’” He asked incredulously.

“No, not ‘lotus,’ he explained, before “magicking” up a piece of paper and a pen (taken from the detective’s desk beside him) and writing out the correct character: * 恋. A soft mantling crossed the others cheeks at the implications.

Despite his obvious embarrassment, he nodded. “It’s nice.”

  


\---

  


Soon, the topic of how they came across a child came up.

“Relative?” Kaito suggested.

“I don’t have a lot of them, I’m part of a small family,” Shinichi argued.

“Then from mine, my mom would probably be okay with lying about it.” Kaito conceded.

“Your mom? Does she know about you?”

“Uh… yeah,” he admitted softly. “I- I really don’t think I can- tell you my identity yet,” he added.

“I understand, though, I wouldn’t turn you in, I’d rather catch you fair and square-”

“It’s not that, really, it’s um… the people that were after that gem, Pandora? They, um… they’re the ones who killed my dad, the  _ original _ Kaitou KID,” he explained.

“Oh… how- how old were you when he…”

“I was eight.”

The detective’s heart ached for the young child who had his father taken away from him so young, and it showed on his face. Suddenly, Kaito was wrapped in the arms of the other man.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he said softly, and the thief just nodded, to overwhelmed to really answer.

They talked it out and the detective hesitantly agreed to Kaito’s plan to do a few more heists to throw Snake off. By the end of the month, Kaito returned on one of his regular visits with their child. He arrived sans signature top hat and monocle, though the white suit was still donned. Shinichi was struck by how much they looked alike. It was a little disconcerting, if he was being honest about it. If they went out they might be mistaken for brothers, which he loathed to admit was awkward in light of his… feelings for the thief.

“Apologies for the wait, can’t be too careful,” the thief in question said quickly, jumping into the room with ease. He set down the small toddler and bowed low, grabbing one of the detective’s hands as he introduced himself. “My name is Kuroba Kaito, it’s nice to officially meet you,” he greeted, pressing a kiss to the other’s knuckles, prompting a blush to form on the other’s cheeks. Then a blue rose was sprung into his face, making him choke slightly.

“Your name… sounds familiar,” he admitted.

The magician just waved him off. “You’ve probably heard of my father, he was a world famous magician, plus I’m on the rise, myself.” It made sense, so he wrote it off as well, until half a month later when his parents unexpectedly came by, while Kaito was with him and their child. 

He’d expected them to be more surprised about the child in his arms, but they looked at the man by his side with confused expressions.

“Kai-chan, when did you and Shin-chan meet?” The thief in question seemed as perplexed as his partner for a couple seconds, before letting out a small, understanding ‘ah,’ still leaving the young detective in the dark.

“Yukiko-onee-san, I didn’t realize you were his mother,” he replied, smiling brightly at her.

“How’s your mother doing, it’s been ages since we’ve all been together,” she question, pulling him into a quick embrace, before finally taking a good look at her son, and, subsequently, the small child who was babbling to him. “And who is this?”

“Oh,” he startled, looking down at his son (which was, admittedly, awkward to get used to saying). “This is Ren.”

“Oh!” She exclaimed, bending down to the child’s height. “So  _ you’re _ the little angel Chikage-chan was telling us about. Such an odd way to come into our lives.”

Shinichi took a few seconds to process, before shouting, “You  _ knew _ ?”

His mother just laughed.

  


\---

  


_ This is it, Kaito, _ he thought to himself,  _ ask him out and get it over with. Rip the bandaid off. _

“Hey Kudo, wanna go out with me?” he asked quickly.

“Did we need anything?” the other replied, before adding, “I guess we might be running a little low on diapers,” mostly to himself.

“Y-yeah, I was thinking that too,” the thief said, grimacing internally and cursing the detective’s frustratingly adorable obliviousness. With that utter failure under his belt, the three soon made their way to the grocery store not too far from the house. Shortly after his identity reveal, the two of them had agreed it would probably be easier (and better for Ren) if they lived in the same house. Now living in the overly spacious Kudou mansion, his previous baby crush had grown into full blown love for the detective. He was totally  _ screwed _ .

“Is there anything else you think we’ll need while we’re here?” Shinichi asked, a thing of diapers in hand. Kaito was about to reply, before a voice called out from behind him, effectively cutting him off.

“Hey, Kudou!”

Kaito would recognize that voice from anywhere.

“Oh, hey Hakuba, it’s been a while, how are you?” he greeted, resting the diapers under his arm.

“Hey, Hakuba,” Kaito drawled. It had taken  _ years _ for the guy to come off his high horse and admit that Kaito wasn’t Kaitou KID (it was seriously irritating, mostly because he wasn’t technically  _ wrong _ , but still, annoying). He tried to seem a little intimidating, but with Ren happily babbling away on his hip, his efforts were slightly negated. Though, with the appearance of a small child, he did seem to shock the blond.

“Uh… since when did  _ you _ have a kid?”

“A few months, if you must know,” Kaito answered huffily, pressing sloppy kisses to his son’s face, who giggled in delight.

The other still seemed vexed by something, but Kaito wasn’t sure what.

“How- how did you two meet?”

So  _ that’s _ what it was.

“Our parents were really close, of course we would meet,” Kaito explained; though it  _ was _ stretching the truth, it wasn’t really a lie. The blond detective seemed somewhat satisfied with this.

“But… why are you getting baby supplies together?” He inquired.

Before either parent could answer, Ren decided to speak for himself.

“Papa!” He cried, making grabby hands at Shinichi, who lightly chuckled to himself, before taking his child into his arms, managing to hand the diapers to Kaito before making gibberish noises to his son. It seems that this, of all things, is what broke Hakuba’s mind. Kaito joined soon to see if it would affect the blond at all. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was too busy processing the single word his son had sad. Which was disappointing.

Thankfully, the trio left soon after, bidding farewell to the still reeling detective, before Ren could do something that might embarrass him (like calling him  _ mom _ , a habit he had yet to break  and might never ).

  


\---

  


Kaito glanced at the man on the couch beside him, completely enraptured in the film (of  _ course _ it was a mystery) playing on the tv in front of them.

“Hey, Shin-chan,” he started, receiving a glare for the nickname, and continued, “Has anyone ever told you you’re really oblivious?”

The detective made a soft, questioning noise, before the other swooped down and placed a kiss onto his lips, causing a flush to rush to his face.

“What?” Shinichi squeaked.

“You know, I’ve been flirting with you for months now,” the thief said. “And, if you hadn’t realized, I like you, and I’m not too keen on letting anyone else have you now.”

The other just grew redder and redder, unable to look him in the face, before finally saying a small, “Okay.”

Kaito let out a bark of laughter, hugging his partner and pressing kisses to his overly red face.


End file.
